Having Giants (And Love) On Your Side
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kairi is dumped in the woods by some bullies and chased by one when she wakes up, she gets rescued by a new friend and learns to not be ashamed at how much Goop loves her. Done for antaurilover685.


**This story is for antaurilover685, who owns Kairi. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long!**

 **I only own the Grant Mansion and Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **Having Giants (And Love) On Your Side**

Kairi had been about ready to head to the Grant Mansion after school when some of the football team boys started to close in on her. "Look at this freak, boys," said the leader. "Too bad she's not a cheerleader."

"Buzz off," said Kairi.

Something hit the back of her head and she fell down and they dragged her away. "We'll dump her in the woods," said the leader. His girlfriend came up to him.

"Can I join?" she asked sweetly.

They all got in and dumped Kairi in the thick woods outside of town and headed back, except for the leader's girlfriend, who waited patiently for Kairi to wake up.

* * *

The brown-haired girl woke up and looked around. "Oh no," she said to herself as she got up. She tried to find anything that looked familiar when she heard footsteps. Turning to see it was the football team leader's girlfriend, she took off, hoping to outrun the bully.

Thanks to her swimming lessons, she didn't tire so easily, but she soon came to a steep ledge in front of her, one that was a bit too smooth to climb up and she turned to face her tormentor, who looked ready to pummel her. "No one tells my boyfriend to buzz off," she said.

Kairi didn't know what to do when suddenly a loud roar rang through the forest. It was so loud the ground vibrated. Then, a huge white hand reached down and gently grabbed Kairi, holding her in a firm, but gentle grasp.

The bully looked up at who that hand belonged to and saw a huge red and white giant with green eyes that glared at her and he roared again, this time scaring her badly and making her hightail it.

Kairi began shaking as she looked behind her to see the giant. She gasped as she was a bit startled, but then realized he had saved her. She felt his hand loosen to where she was now sitting in his hand, gazing up at him.

Just then, the wind picked up a little, and it was a bit cold, making her shiver a bit. The giant lifted her up and held her gently against his chest to keep her warm and block out the wind as he began walking away. "Better?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him. "Yes," she answered slowly. "What were you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, Kairi," he said.

She was stunned. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"From Goop," he answered her. "When you hadn't arrived at the Mansion and weren't answering your phone, he got worried that something had happened. When he told us you were missing, I headed out to help find you. And when I saw you running from that bully, well, I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing."

She smiled. "Thank you…um, I didn't get your name," she said, a bit embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Way Big," he answered her as he walked into a nearby cave that led to the Grant Mansion. "Hang on," he said. "We're almost home."

"Thanks, Way Big," she said and felt cold so suddenly she began shivering again. Way Big held her in both hands and was thankful when he made it to the Mansion, heading into his shared room with his brother and pulling out a blanket nearby. It was human-sized for when the brothers had the others come down and he now wrapped her up in it gently. Giving him a grateful look, she tucked herself into the blanket and soon felt better.

"Did you find her, brother?" asked a voice as a red, blue, and white giant came in then.

"I did, thankfully," said Way Big as turned to Kairi. "This is Ultimate Way Big, my brother."

"Hi," she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "I'm a little surprised you're not running away from us, considering we're giants," he said thoughtfully.

She giggled a little. "Well, your brother did save me and hasn't hurt me," she said. "I've got a feeling you won't either."

Ultimate Way Big smiled. "I like her already," he said. "Goop picked a good one. Speaking of which."

He went over to the communicator and called Rachel, who immediately passed on the message to Goop.

It wasn't long before the Polymorph came sliding down the tunnel. "Kairi!" he called out in relief as he landed beside her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, my sweet Kairi."

She smiled as she snuggled into his hug and to her surprise, he lifted up her chin and kissed her soundly, right in front of the To'kustar brothers. Kairi giggled a bit in embarrassment as she gently pulled away. "Goop," she complained half-heartedly, her whole face turning a bright red.

The To'kustars gently chuckled. "It's okay, Kairi," said Way Big. "We're not squeamish."

That made them all chuckle. "Besides," said Ultimate Way Big. "You should never be embarrassed that Goop loves you very much and is not ashamed to show it."

"Very true," said Goop. "I want everyone to see how much I love you, Kairi, be it people, kings, aliens, whatever. Because I'd kiss you in front of them all."

She giggled and looked at him. "You are so funny sometimes," she said. "But that's one of the things I love about you."

With that, she put aside her embarrassment and soundly kissed him back, smiling and snuggling into Goop's embrace as he hugged her while they heard the two giants clap in approval.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
